That's The Way With Wicked
by Asparaga
Summary: This is my attempt at the Wicked100, in case anybody wants to read even more Wicked drabbles. Mostly musicalverse, but there MIGHT be a few bookverse drabbles. Enjoy, if you enjoy the drabbley sort of things!
1. Indpendence

Well, here goes. I wrote this one at the end of first block when I had nothing better to do (except for the guided reading, but I have all weekend to do that, so y'know). Hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: Yeah, no, not mine...

* * *

#94 - Independence - musicalverse - 96 words

Elphaba had wanted independence from Nessa.

She had loved – she still _did _love her sister dearly, but she couldn't be expected to watch her constantly, could she? Elphaba had wanted a life of her own.

Well, now Madame Morrible has Nessie, and Elphaba finally has her much desired independence.

But in her newfound independence, she has nothing to do. She almost never sees Nessa. She just, simply…is.

Elphaba took care of Nessarose.

Now Elphaba has no Nessarose to take care of.

If Elphaba doesn't have Nessa, is she still Elphaba?

She doesn't _feel_ like Elphaba anymore…


	2. Death

Contains musical spoilers, so if you haven't seen the musical or read the libretto or anything, beware! I don't actually know how I like this one, it feels a little choppy to me. It might have done better as a one shot than a drabble, but oh well...here goes. I think I like the next one I've written better. Oh well what're ya gonna do?

Disclaimer: One of these days I'm going to think up something unbearably clever and witty and put it here. Until that day, yeah, no, not mine.

* * *

# 30 - Death - Musicalverse - 107 words

Elphaba died several times in one day.

She died when she read the letter about Fiyero, once beautiful, now tragic.

She died when she told Glinda goodbye for the last time. Poor, beautiful, tragic Glinda.

She died when Dorothy threw the bucket of water on her. She cried as she fell through the trapdoor. She cried for what could have been, but what would never be. Tragic, beautiful Elphaba.

She died again when Fiyero-the-scarecrow came to get her from her hole in the ground.

And again when they left Oz.

Elphaba still lives, but she's dead inside. As is Fiyero. As is Glinda.

All beautiful, all tragic…


	3. Colorless

Here ya go...I've been trying to post this but it wouldn't take the document, ugh. And now I'm posting this when I SHOULD be doing a research paper. That I have one more hour to work on tonight. And the rough is due tomorrow. Yeah, yeah, please, you're welcome to yell at me for such procrastination! Ugh, I need to work on that. Procrastination is one of my major faults. Well, anyhow, on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, would I really be writing on Fanfiction? I mean c'mon. (By the way, that's not the unbearably clever and witty thing I promised in chapter two, I just got tired of writing "yeah, no, not mine.")

#20 - Colorless - musicalverse - 118 words

_If everything were colorless_, thinks Glinda the Good, _Fiyero wouldn't be with me now._ She has sneaked away halfway through her and Fiyero's engagement celebration. Engagement. Ha. If you can call it that. _If Elphaba weren't green, Fiyero would have fallen for her at Shiz. She never would be called "wicked". They'd be happy together. I wouldn't have Fiyero. Not that I really have Fiyero anyway._

"Glinda?" That's Fiyero. "Glinda, I'm going to run off. We can meet for dinner later." His voice sounds faraway.

"That sounds fine," says Glinda miserably. "Bye, 'Yero."

"Bye, Glinda," says Fiyero with a small smile, and leaves.

Glinda doesn't know whether to be happy or sad that there are colors in Oz.


	4. Birth

This one has Shell mentioned but other than that it's not really exclusivly musical or book...yeah I donno hehe.

Still not mine, in case you're wondering.

* * *

# 29 - Birth - Kind of booksical - 120 words

When Galinda was born, her parents were so happy! They had a cute little chubby baby girl. They would give her anything she wanted, and she would be the happiest little thing in Glillikin!

When Fiyero was born, his father was proud of his little heir. His mother knew he was just the most _handsome_ little boy!

When Nessarose, Elphaba's sister, was born, she was paralyzed from the legs down. But what a lovely baby!

When Shell, Elphaba's brother, was born, his father and mother would've been proud, except for his mother died.

And when Elphaba, Galinda's friend, Fiyero's lover, Nessa's and Shell's eldest sister, was born, what then?

Well, she was green, for one, and her parents hated her.


	5. Touch

I have them sing in this one. Generally, I normally don't like musical verse fics where they sing, but I put it in this one. It's an idea that's been bothering me for ages. I've never seen the show, just read the libretto two or three times and listened to the CD two or three hundred times. :P But I have this kind of thought of how the end of Dancing Through Life goes - I know it's almost definitely not how it is in the show, but I couldn't shake this thought of aww wouldn't that be a cute little Fiyeraba moment. In this, Fiyero is almost based off of some guys at my school. They're hideously popular, but at the same time, they're just...nice. Even to me, and I'm practically a social outcast, haha. Oh and yeah I know this is kind of long for a drabble...but oh well. Sorry.

Yeah, I bought Wicked. I own it now. It's all mine. ...or actually, not. Still kinda belongs to Gregory Maguire and the folks at Broadway. Bugger.

* * *

#38 - Touch - musical - 142 words 

_"Dancing through life,_

_Down at the Ozdust,_

_If only because dust is what we come to!"_

As Elphaba happily belts along with everyone else, finally feeling almost _accepted_, she stumbles over her own feet straight into Fiyero. She gasps and tries to get away from him, but vainly; she only causes herself to go more off balance. Fiyero grabs her arms reassuringly and steadies her. He smiles kindly at her, looking straight in her eyes, before taking his hands off her arms. Fiyero has touched her. Her skin feels shivery.

_"And the strange thing,_

_Your life could end up changing_

_While you're dancing through!"_

Elphaba realizes, as Galinda grabs her arm – the arm Fiyero _touched!_ – and drags her off to their room, babbling nonsensically about something or other, that she has fallen completely in love with Fiyero. "Sweet Oz," she breathes.


	6. Why?

I don't think Shiz has a lawn, as I'm fairly certain it's in the city (correct me if I'm wrong) but I gave it one here, hehe...

Not mine...

* * *

# 80 - Why? - musical - 117 words

"Why?!?" Elphaba demands loudly of her dorm room ceiling.

She has spent the past hour spying on Galinda's and Fiyero's date on Shiz's lawn, clearly visible from the dorm window. She has only looked away when they started kissing and the ache in her stomach grew too much to bear.

"Why?" Elphaba asks her ceiling again. "Why in Oz do I have to be in love or whatever I am with him? And why does he have to be crazy over Galinda?"

The ceiling betrays no answers.

"Fat lot of good you are," Elphaba mutters bitterly, and opens her book, trying her hardest not to look out the window at the "perfect" couple again. She succeeds – mostly.


	7. Death and Why? Again

First of all, sorry it's taken me a while to update. School-and-dance craziness. Oy...

Second of all, about a week and a half ago, one of my mom's close friends died of a heart attack. I wrote this when I first heard about Mrs. O's (her last name is O' ) heart attack. It shocked me, because it was the closest I've come to facing death. This was me just sitting down at the computer and kind of Wicked-i-fying what I was thinking. The prompts "death" and "why" just seem to fit it. I just want to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Mrs. O' and to her family. If any of you pray, could you please include Mrs. O's family in your prayers? I would appreciate, and I know they would and my mom would. Thanks very much.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine...

* * *

#30 and #80 - Death and Why? - a second drabble on them - musicalverse - 160 words

Death is funny, _Glinda thinks_.I mean….it's not funny. It's just…strange. It's scary. I'm never going to _see _her again! Anyone who admired her is never going to get to speak to her. I'm never going to speak to her again; Boq's never going to speak to her again. It's just…it's just _crazy_. How can Elphie not be here anymore? I feel so _lost_. I'm never going to see her again, or speak to her, or anything! Why did – why did Lurline or the Unnamed God or _whoever _take her way from me? I'm her only real friend. Except for Fiyero. Elphie said he died. If he did, they took _him _away from her before she died, and if he didn't, well; then, they took Elphaba from him as well as me! It's not fair. It's just stupid. Why? Why, why, _why_ did they take her from us? She shouldn't have died! It's not _fair_!! They shouldn't have taken her!


	8. Triangle

This one's a lot lighter than last chapter's. It's taking the hat-scene from the musical, where they discuss giving Elphie that hat, and me putting different dialogue into it. Why? Because I was bored at the end of fourth block, and felt like it, that's why! Hehe. A little Gelphie friendship in there. (Not Gelphie slash. I'm sorry if you like that but just...ew. Sorry, but just...ew.)

And SECONDLY, if y'all read authors' notes, I have some spiffy announcements that I want to share with you people because I just have to gush about it to someone! #1: I'm going to be in my school's production of _The Music Man_! It's the first musical I've ever properly auditioned for, and I made it! I'm so excited! Okay so I'm only a "River City Kid" but whatever! I get to dance the Shipoopi and some other stuff! I'm still in the musical! Lol yeah. And we just had our first rehearsal. At the end of Ya Got Trouble, the sopranos are supposed to go to high C, two octaves above middle C, and then in Wells Fargo Wagon we're singing "ah" on high A to high B back to high A. That is not happening! Lol I sing soprano mostly but _good luck_ past high A! Luckily he at least changed Ya Got Trouble for us sopranos who don't have the C, so we drop from A to E. And guess who's just mouthing along to the 'ah's on B in Wells Fargo Wagon? Haha. Now is when I go beg my choir director/part-time voice coach for help...hehe. #2: I'm getting a solo dress made for Irish dance (one of those big, heavy-looking dresses, y'know?) and it's going to be completely based off Wicked. I'm just waiting to hear back from the dressmaker. I can't wait! Lol I'm such a dork. #3: I get to see the tour of Wicked in Baltimore in February! Can't wait for _that _either, haha. I'm depressed because Shoshana Bean and Megan Hilty quit the tour at the end of 2006, but oh well. Beggers can't be choosers, eh? Okay well now I must run and you're probably grateful for that by now, haha.

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy a box of girl scout cookies, do you think I have enough money to buy Wicked from those lovely folks down at Broadway and/or Gregory Maguire?

* * *

#42 - triangle - musicalverse - 129 words

"Ew, why do you have this _ugly _hat?" shrieked Pfanee.

"Oh!" cried Galinda, her cheeks turning pink as she surveyed the odd black hat with a wide circle brim and high, triangular crown. "My granny sent it to me! She sends the most ugly hats!"

"I know!" gushed Shenshen. "Give it to that green girl, Elphaba!" She and Pfanee giggled.

"I don't even hate her that much!" Galinda giggled with them, half thrilled and half scandalized by the idea.

"Yes you do!" Pfanee chirped.

_Do I really hate Elphaba?_ Galinda thought to herself. _Well, of course I do! She's disgustifying! _With a last grin at Pfanee and Shenshen, she marched resolutely out the door to give Elphie – Elphaba, where'd that other name come from? – the ugly old black hat.


End file.
